


Call me by my name

by sprinklednana



Series: in this dream, we're forever [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Death!Jeno, Eternity!Donghyuck, Immortality!Renjun, M/M, Time!Mark, all the ships are Very Vague but they're there, if you have an idea what i can tag this with please comment below, just depends on how you look at it, literally i have no idea what the fuck this is, other ships are present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: “Because I could not stop for Death – He kindly stopped for me – The Carriage held but just Ourselves – And Immortality.” (Jeno is death. Renjun is immortality. Mark is time. Jisung and Chenle are love. Donghyuck is eternity. Jaemin is everything in between.)





	Call me by my name

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the fuck this is. I was just trying to get back into writing and this happened. Let me know what you think about this!!!! I hope you like it anyway! <3
> 
> ALSO!!!! There's gonna be a dreamies fic fest!!! Follow them on twitter to know more!! (@dreamiesficfest)
> 
> I wrote this while listening to EXO's beautiful on repeat.

 

Death is beautiful, Jaemin thinks. Or _was_ , he’s not entirely sure.

 

Death was nothing like he ever expected.

 

He wasn’t frightening or dark or threatening. Death was pale and handsome, Jaemin observed. Death wasn’t much taller than he was. But he was wider, broader, _stronger_. The way he moved didn’t induce fear. Instead he moved with gentleness and spoke so tenderly.

 

“My name is Jeno,” Death had whispered, “but most people know me as Death.”

 

After he speaks, the corner of his lips tug upwards, and the boy notes with reverence, Death’s eyes turns into crescents.

 

Jaemin feels guilt spread throughout his body then. _How could I?_ He thinks, how could he have been, all his years, so afraid of someone as peaceful and soft as Jeno.

 

It was Time who brought him here. Time who walked with him for hours, holding his hand. _Mark,_ he remembers. Time didn’t speak nor introduced himself. But the longer they walked, hand in hand, Jaemin knew Time more and more.

 

Time wasn’t ethereal. Not in the way the two boys in the carriage with Jaemin were. Time wasn’t gentle like death or untouchable like Immortality.

 

Time held his hand tightly. Jaemin didn’t have to ask to know he wasn’t allowed to let go. Time stumbled many times during their walk, but he neither acknowledged it nor stopped.

 

Jaemin guesses, _Mark_ was beautiful in that way too. The way he passed by everyone and everything else. Undistracted and unstoppable.

 

When Mark stops in front of a carriage and turns to look at him, Jaemin understands.

 

Time doesn’t open his mouth, but the boy hears him anyway. _“If you meet eternity, say hello to him for me.”_

 

With that, he enters the carriage and sits next to Immortality. They stare at each other, he doesn’t know how long. Time doesn’t exist anymore.

 

Death stays silent at first, giving them their time.

 

Immortality scrutinizes him. Jaemin scrutinizes him back.

 

Immortality, or “ _Renjun_ , _they refer to me as Renjun._ ”, was everything Mark was not.

 

When Immortality takes a hold of his hand, it is cold but light. While Mark has only looked at him once their entire journey, Renjun has not taken his eyes of him the moment they met.

 

Renjun was ethereal. _boundless._ Jaemin doesn’t think there’s any kind of word that could contain Immortality. _Fitting_ , he thinks.

 

After a while, Renjun finally takes his eyes off him, staring at the open window right behind his head. Immortality sighs, “Ah, my children.”

 

“We cannot stop for them.” Death speaks for the first time. Velvet, Jaemin thinks. That’s what velvet sounds like. “It’s not their time yet.”

 

Jaemin turns his head, following Immortality’s sight.

 

Two boys. Alive and colored. Shining. Two beautiful alive and colored and shining boys.

 

“Jisung and Chenle.” Immortality speaks with longing, “ _Love_. My children.”

 

The two beautiful boys were running, joyous laughter bubbling from their chests. The bright sun and the cotton-like clouds were above their head. They couldn’t seem to hear or see the carriage.

 

When Jaemin blinks, their running stops. The clouds are gone and the sun has set.The two boys grey and they shed tears. _crying turns into sobs and into wails._

Jaemin blinks again. Loves’ wails turns into anger. The boys’ shoulders shook. They push at each other, wrap hands around each other’s necks. The boy watches as rage wraps itself around Love.

 

Death looks out. “They will understand, Renjun. One day, they will.”

 

Jaemin blinks again. The stars in the sky above Love blink back. The two boys have turned their backs, walking calmly in the opposite direction. When they get too small for Jaemin to be able to see their expressions, the taller boy turns back. Love looks at the carriage and waves good bye. _See you again_.

 

Immortality smiles.

 

“Boy.” Death calls Jaemin. Like that is his name.

 

Jaemin begins to wonder if it really was.

 

“My name is Jeno,” Death had whispered, “but most people know me as Death.”

 

“Where are we going?” The boy asks, but neither Death nor Immortality answers. _Is there even a where anymore_.

 

After going through the darkest and longest tunnel, they arrive.

 

There, Eternity waits for them. Bright and alluring, he stands. _Hoping and expectant._

 

Eternity was sun-kissed. His hair was beautifully adorned by flowers. His smile was glowing.

 

Everything seems to pale in comparison, now that he has met Eternity.

 

They all get out to meet the sun-kissed boy.

 

“Donghyuck.” Jeno had greeted.

 

Renjun calls him by a different name. “ _Haechan._ ”

 

The sun-kissed boy’s smile falters. When he turns to meet Immortality’s eyes, he asks, “Did you see him?”

 

“Yes.” Renjun answers immediately, “He looked beautiful. Like he always does.”

 

Jaemin sees the oncoming smile forming on Eternity’s lips. But it ends right before it starts as Immortality continues, “He could not stop though. Not for us. Not for me. Not for anyone.”

 

_Not for you_ , Immortality doesn’t say, but they all heard it loud and clear.

 

Eternity looks down for a moment, and then finally. _inevitably_. Eternity looks at Jaemin. “The boy then?”  Is he ours, Renjun? Or is he yours?” Donghyuck turns to Jeno.

 

Immortality eyes the boy. Was it for long or short? Jaemin didn’t know.

 

“No. His place isn’t here.” Renjun speaks with finality in his tone, “He belongs to Death.”

 

“Okay.” Donghyuck begins to turn away, the brightness in his eyes earlier replaced with longing. “Till we meet again then, Jeno.”

 

“Of course, Eternity. It’s always good to see you.”

 

With that Renjun turns their backs on them, taking ahold of Eternity’s arm.

 

And they walk and walk and walk. Away from them. To where, Jaemin couldn’t find the words to explain.

 

When Death offers a hand, the boy takes it. But before they make a move towards the carriage, the boy shouts, “Eternity!”

 

Donghyuck slowly turns back, questioning.

 

“Time says hello.” The boy softly says, barely above a whisper. But Eternity heard. For a tear slides down his beautiful face.

 

When Donghyuck smiles, Jaemin thinks, this is why he is Eternity.

 

When Donghyuck smiles, the warmth in his chest lasts forever.

 

Death had smiled and pulled the boy towards him. “We have to go now, boy.”

 

“Why don’t you call me by my name?”

 

When Jeno leans forward and presses a soft kiss on his lips, he wonders why he is not surprised.

 

“Do you want me to call you by your name?”

 

“Yes,” Jaemin presses his lips on the corner of Death’s. Just once. “ _please._ ”

 

“Alright.” Death whispers, as they both made their way towards the carriage. “We have to go now, Life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit nervous about this, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!! <3
> 
> You can talk to me on twitter too, I'm @sprinklednana <3


End file.
